


Узники обстоятельств

by Dianthus_Olesendra



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dianthus_Olesendra/pseuds/Dianthus_Olesendra
Summary: Пять раз, когда Кирк и Спок не могли прикоснуться друг к другу, и один раз, когда они это сделали.





	Узники обстоятельств

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Линнел
> 
> Фик написан на юбилей КС-сообщества

– У меня есть подозрение, что это не просто архитектурное сооружение, а некий механизированный объект.

– Выглядит немного зловеще, – поделился впечатлениями Джим, глядя на чёрную арку, инопланетным порталом выступающую из жёлтого песка у самой границы тёмной воды. Стараясь не увязнуть по щиколотку в грязи, он непроизвольно ускорил шаг. На волосах собралась водяная взвесь, и он зачесал их к затылку, чтобы капли не падали на лицо.

– Что ты думаешь о назначении этого строения? – спросил он Спока, стирая влагу с экрана своего трикодера.

– Вариантов может быть больше десятка, – без лишних раздумий ответил вулканец. – Но я склоняюсь к мнению, что это какое-то религиозное сооружение. Основательная архивная работа поможет сказать больше.

«Ну, хотя бы Споку будет весело», – подумал Джим, пытаясь обнаружить в себе крохи былого энтузиазма.

А ведь всё начиналось так хорошо! Первая миссия после получения нового корабля и сразу такая удача! Их не послали заниматься скучным картографированием нейтральной зоны или хуже того – многочасовой слежкой за нарастанием энергетической активности очередной сверхновой. Нет, вместо этого их сразу же отправили на Лариан – далёкий и безумно загадочный новый мир со следами древней цивилизации на небольшом участке свободной от воды суши.

Звучало потрясающе, но уже на орбите планеты стало ясно, что «небольшой участок суши» лучше было бы назвать «жалким клочком», на который в силу скудности размеров было решено спустить всего лишь четверо человек вместо шести. Джим вызвался лично руководить группой высадки. Но если на корабле у него ещё оставалась надежда на то, что они откроют что-то невероятное, а совместная полевая работа вдохнёт новую жизнь в их со Споком разладившиеся отношения, то после спуска стало очевидно, что этим планам не суждено было сбыться.

Планета встретила десант облачным полусумраком, на вкус Джима, не слишком воодушевляющим. Воздух был пропитан солёной влагой, отчего кожа на лице и на открытых участках тела моментально стала прохладной и липкой. Впрочем, называть здешние условия невыносимыми было бы неправильно, если только не говорить о том, что всё обозримое пространство до самого горизонта было покрыто тёмной, в скудном освещении планеты кажущейся практически чёрной, водой. Подёрнутая мелкой рябью океанская гладь омывала крошечный пятачок земли, на котором находилась десантная группа, со всех сторон. Единственными интересными элементами пейзажа были высокая арка цвета обсидиана, да несколько каменных блоков – остатки некогда могущественной цивилизации.

– Не хотел бы я оказаться здесь во время шторма, – хмыкнул Джим, подойдя к Споку, сканирующему местность.

– Меньше чем через час площадь свободной от воды суши уменьшится в пять раз, – без лишних сантиментов отозвался первый помощник, – однако, если верить нашим геофизическим сканерам, сильных волн и порывистого ветра здесь не бывает никогда.

– О, ну это многое меняет, – улыбнулся Джим, пытаясь расшевелить Спока. Ему до смерти надоело общаться с вулканцем только через призму профессиональных отношений. Ему нужен был друг, который видел бы в нём не просто абстрактную фигуру капитана корабля, а человека, достойного доверия.

– Что ещё ты обнаружил? – спросил Кирк, когда всё-таки понял, что его посыл в очередной раз попал мимо цели.

– В структуре арки есть полости, где угадываются некоторые металлические детали, – пояснил Спок. – Нам нужно подойти поближе, чтобы я мог сказать что-то более конкретное. Однако уже сейчас ясно, что горная порода, которую мы видим, всего лишь облицовка.

– Эта штука не опасна? – Джим остановился как вкопанный. Не хотел бы он, чтобы Спок, увлечённый своими научными изысканиями, подверг себя риску. Хватило и того, что он чуть не умер, пропоров живот на планете, захваченной Кроллом. От воспоминаний о том дне у Джима кровь до сих пор стыла в жилах. Вулканец лишь пожал плечами.

– Нам нужно только понять, что это такое, и тогда степень угрозы станет очевидной.

– Но всё-таки лучше не трогать ничего руками, – в качестве компромисса предложил Джим, имея в виду скорее руки старпома, нежели свои. Однако больше медлить не стал.

Они со Споком молча обошли арку и одновременно ступили под её тёмный свод, море за их спинами, словно в ответ на это действие, взбрыкнуло барашками, а вода белой пеной выстлалась у их сапог, дойдя до самых щиколоток. Спок поднял трикодер повыше, чтобы просканировать широкое нутро дуги, покрытое витиеватыми рунами, и только тогда ответил Кирку.

– Я думаю, этого не потребуется, для начала можно провести лишь предварительную съёмку. Остальное возьмут на себя лейтенанты Дюваль и Чен.

– Хорошая идея, – согласился Джим, но ответной любезности не услышал. Индикаторы на его собственном трикодере вдруг замигали всеми цветами радуги, а надрывный сигнал сканеров энергетической активности подсказал, что начало происходить что-то из ряда вон выходящее.

– Это что ещё за чертовщина! – бросил в пустоту Джим, пытаясь понять, что случилось с проклятой аппаратурой. Но, кажется, это было меньшее из зол. Арка, до того темневшая во влажных сумерках, вдруг вспыхнула у самой вершины, заставив длинные тени Джима и Спока упасть на плещущийся за их спинами океан.

Джим непроизвольно отступил на глубину, почувствовав, как вода от набежавшей волны тут же залилась через голенища его сапог, но вулканец не двинулся с места, как будто бы не считая ситуацию исключительной. Он всё стоял под аркой, подняв над головой сходящий с ума трикодер и записывал данные.

– Спок, не нравится мне всё это, – сказал Джим, ощутив, как волна мурашек энергетическим разрядом прошла вдоль его позвоночника. Интуиция кричала ему, что сейчас им со старпомом лучше убраться куда-нибудь подальше. – Закончим позже.

– Ещё минуту, капитан, – упорствовал Спок, но Джим буквально кожей чувствовал, что этой минуты у них нет.

– Нам нужно уходить. Немедленно! – приказал он, стараясь перекричать шум волн, и потянулся к Споку, чтобы схватить его за рукав. Но вместо влажной от солёного бриза ткани его ладонь будто поймала оголённый провод. Джим закричал, скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Настоящая боль пришла позже, когда их с вулканцем отбросило в разные стороны, и Джим, прежде чем потерять сознание, увидел, что тёмная вода сомкнулась над головой Спока.

* * *

– Чудесно, просто замечательно, лучше и быть не могло… – Спок осторожно вдохнул и приоткрыл один глаз, пытаясь определить источник безостановочного сердитого ворчания у его уха.

– Доктор, – сказал он совершенно спокойным тоном, – я прекрасно вас услышу, даже если вы будете стоять на более значительном расстоянии.

– Да ну? – не слишком-то любезно отозвался Маккой, материализовавшись в поле зрения Спока.

По всему выходило, что электрический разряд в арке вызвал обморок. Матрас и простыни, на которых лежал Спок, были пропитаны солёной водой, да и сам он был по-прежнему в десантном облачении. Следовало предположить, что его подняли на корабль практически сразу после случившегося инцидента.

– Вот ты, вулканец, – опасно сузив глаза, начал доктор Маккой, – скажи мне, сколько продлилась ваша миссия, прежде чем тебя шандарахнуло током?

– Сорок три минуты, двадцать секунд и… – практически на автопилоте начал Спок, осознавая, как горит и щиплет левая рука, вероятно, там был ожог.

– Молодец, считать не разучился, – не дослушав до конца, огрызнулся Маккой, – а теперь блесни своей драгоценной логикой и объясни, какого чёрта надо было тратить столько месяцев на строительство нового корабля, чтобы за сорок минут с начала миссии чуть не угробить себя и капитана?

– Джим? – не обращая внимания на резкую боль во всём теле, Спок сел. Абсолютно верно, разряд ударил по двум стоявшим под сводом арки офицерам. Только упав в воду, Спок не сумел разглядеть, что случилось с Кирком, – он… Он жив?

– Жив, жив, – отмахнулся Маккой, пристально вглядываясь в медицинский трикодер. – По всем признакам, обычный удар током средней тяжести, ты у нас более выносливый, вот и очухался первым.

Повинуясь скорее инстинкту, нежели логике, Спок обернулся к Джиму, лежащему в противоположном углу палаты. Капитан был по-прежнему без сознания, но со стороны казался просто спящим. Никаких синяков или ссадин, только забинтованная кисть правой руки.

– Дюваль и Чен уже пишут рапорты о ваших приключениях, – продолжил между тем Маккой, и лазарет на какое-то мгновение погрузился в тревожное молчание, прерванное слабым стоном со стороны кровати капитана.

– Он приходит в себя, – объявил вулканцу доктор и коршуном метнулся к своему пациенту. Спок сделал было попытку подняться на ноги, но реакция Маккоя оказалась молниеносной.

– Только рискни встать с кровати, – не поворачивая головы, предупредил он. – И, Богом клянусь, я вызову ребят из службы охраны и заставлю их привязать тебя к ней верёвкой.

Угроза подействовала, но только не на Кирка.

– Боунз, почему ты ругаешься на моего старпома? – прозвучал в тишине хриплый голос Джима, и Спок вдруг понял, что какие-то несколько секунд просто не дышал, следя за тем как капитан медленно приходит в себя. – Он же ничего плохого не сделал.

– Это ещё не доказано, – проворчал Маккой, активировав очередной медицинский сканер, – лежи смирно. Мне нужно проверить твой сердечный ритм.

Но Джим примерным пациентом быть не собирался и в следующую секунду сел на кровати, зеркально отразив позу вулканца, и Спок тут же почувствовал на себе взгляд голубых глаз, выискивающий любой намёк на тяжёлые травмы или хуже того – фатальные повреждения. И только когда Джим убедился, что со Споком действительно всё в порядке, тревожная складка между его бровей разгладилась, а внимание переключилось на Маккоя.

– Итак, – сказал он, осторожно потирая повреждённую руку, – мне нужно знать, что произошло с того момента, как мы со Споком вырубились на планете.

– Тогда вставай в очередь, – съязвил доктор, – никто толком ничего не понял. Дюваль и Чен предположили, что внутренний механизм изучаемой вами арки каким-то образом вступил в противофазу с вашим оборудованием, но проверить сейчас это мы уже не способны.

– Прилив? – только и спросил Джим.

– Вот именно. Вода полностью скрыла под собой арочную конструкцию.

– ...и в следующий раз этот участок суши обнажится лишь через несколько месяцев, – закончил за доктора капитан. Спок так и не понял, какие чувства испытывал Кирк по этому поводу. – У нас очень плотный график. Я должен сказать Скотти, чтобы он уводил корабль с орбиты.

– Попридержи коней, – осадил капитана доктор, когда Кирк попытался дотянуться до интеркома, – кажется, я кое-что обнаружил. Любопытная штука.

– Что вы имеете в виду? – задал вполне ожидаемый вопрос Спок.

– Энергетический баланс ваших организмов, тут что-то не так, – ответил Маккой, когда вновь очутился рядом с вулканцем.

– А что с ним в принципе может быть не так? – удивился Джим. На его лице вновь отразилась тревога.

– Хотел бы я знать, – буркнул доктор. – Снимаю свой запрет, Спок, можешь подняться на ноги и подойти к капитану, только медленно и ничего не трогай.

Слегка пожав плечами, Спок встал и неспешно пересёк лазарет, Маккой, словно конвоир, не отставал ни на сантиметр, аккуратно держа медицинский трикодер чётко у левого плеча вулканца.

– Остановись, – приказал он, когда до кровати Кирка осталось не больше метра, – чувствуете что-нибудь?

Все прислушались к своим внутренним ощущениям.

– Температура моего тела далека от комфортной, – раз уж Маккою непременно нужна была какая-то реакция, то Спок решил озвучить даже этот очевидный факт. Мокрые сапоги протестующее скрипнули в тишине лазарета.

– А я, кажется, хочу есть, – внёс свой вклад Джим.

– Я не это имел в виду, – раздражённо бросил Маккой, – попробуем ещё. – Спок, протяни руку вперёд, и ты, Джим, тоже. Только осторожно.

Это было странно, тянуться рукой к Джиму посреди лазарета под пристальным взглядом судового врача. По сути это был всего лишь медицинский опыт, но Спок ощутил какое-то внутреннее сопротивление происходящему, словно он делал что-то не предназначенное для чужих глаз. Но он всё равно неукоснительно выполнил просьбу доктора и в тот момент, когда между их с капитаном ладонями осталось не больше восьмидесяти шести сантиметров, почувствовал лёгкое жжение в кончиках пальцев, как будто его рука только что опустилась в кипяток. А вот реакция Джима оказалась куда ярче.

– Вот чёрт! – воскликнул он и быстро отдёрнул руку, словно обжёгшись о разделяющий их воздух. – Что это такое?

– Хотел бы я знать, – откликнулся Маккой, с интересом вглядываясь в поток данных, отразившихся на экране трикодера, – складывается впечатление, что ваши биополя находятся в какой-то противофазе. Вы как два магнита с одинаковыми зарядами.

– Но ведь это бред! – сказал Джим, но уже не так уверенно. Он снова вытянул вперёд руку и поводил ею вверх-вниз, заставляя Спока чувствовать, как вслед за движениями капитана ощущение тепла движется вдоль его тела.

– Интересный феномен, – сообщил Спок, намеренно сделав шаг назад. Непривычный жар тут же исчез, и он увидел, как расслабились плечи Джима. Кирк тоже больше ничего не чувствовал. – Чем это нам грозит?

– Ну, – протянул доктор, продолжая изучать поступающую информацию, – если эффект не будет прогрессировать или уменьшаться, то пока мы не разберёмся в чём дело, вам придётся держаться друг от друга на расстоянии. Думаю, метра вполне хватит.

– То есть мы не сможем прикасаться друг к другу? – переспросил Джим и тут же замолчал, заставив Спока бросить на него быстрый взгляд. По палате разлилась гнетущая тишина, словно бы простой вопрос нёс в себе какой-то двойной смысл.

– А у вас с этим проблемы? – доктор, судя по всему, не уловил перемену в настрое друзей.

– Нет проблем, – поспешно ответил Джим.

– Абсолютно, – тут же подхватил Спок, – как вы знаете, вулканцы тщательно оберегают личное пространство. Трудностей не возникнет.

– Вот и славно, – Маккой наконец выключил свой трикодер. – Тогда ещё пара тестов и можете убираться из лазарета.

* * *

Но ни пара тестов, ни неделя карантина двух старших офицеров в собственных каютах, ни даже выкачанные у них пол-литра крови на анализы так и не смогли привести медиков корабля к существенному продвижению в решении возникшей задачи. Поэтому, чтобы не тормозить рабочий процесс и не откладывать освоение новых территорий, Кирку и Споку было предложено смириться с некоторыми неудобствами и, соблюдая предписания главного врача, заниматься своими обязанностями, как и раньше.

В принципе Джим не мог сказать, что в его жизни что-либо значительно изменилось. Хотя, стоило признать, он перестал без разрешения подходить к научному сканеру, когда за ним работал его первый помощник, но в подобном случае речевая активность Кирка увеличивалась в три раза, что с лихвой окупало отсутствие тактильного контакта.

И всё было более или менее в пределах нормы, пока, в рамках освоения неизведанных миров, их со старпомом в очередной раз не занесло на необитаемую заснеженную планету. И, как это обычно водится, не завалило в одной из ледяных пещер.

– Кажется, у меня что-то с фазером, – посетовал Джим, когда снова попытался лазерным лучом нагреть кучу лежащих вокруг камней. Энергии фазера хватало, чтобы растопить слой намёрзшего на них льда, но базальт не отдавал тепло, по-прежнему оставаясь холодным и тёмным.

– Очевидно, у вас заканчивается заряд аккумулятора, капитан, – помог ему с выводами Спок, наблюдая, как Кирк потирает окоченевшие руки.

– И коммуникатор не работает, – добавил Джим, усаживаясь на корточки напротив своего старпома. Будь на их месте кто-то другой, проблемы в том, как согреться в данной ситуации даже не возникло бы. Благо все на «Энтерпрайзе» – офицеры опытные и знали, что лучше всего сохранить тепло, забравшись в спальник со своим товарищем по несчастью и как можно крепче прижавшись друг к другу. Эта истина была подтверждена Джимом не раз, и не с одной юной старшиной, волей судьбы, оказавшейся в трудной ситуации вместе с капитаном. Сейчас подобные действия грозили моментальной клинической смертью обоим участникам высадки гораздо раньше предполагаемого обморожения. Да, и бескомпромиссная чопорность Спока делала такое развитие событий скорее мечтой, чем ожидаемой перспективой.

– Спок, ты как? – участливо спросил Джим, в его глазах плескалась неприкрытая тревога. Всё-таки вулканская природа Спока делала его первым кандидатом на безрадостную роль инопланетной сосульки, несмотря на полученный термоспальник-одеяло. Даже Кирк едва чувствовал пальцы ног, и холод уже успел забраться ему под куртку, заставляя то и дело передёргивать плечами. Нетрудно было догадаться, что стало бы с вулканцем, останься он в ледяной пещере, где тепло его тела сохраняла только десантная одежда.

– Моё состояние удовлетворительно, – ответил старпом, только вот не уточнил по каким критериям: вулканским, земным или тем, которые применимы к гибридным формам. – И я настоятельно рекомендую вам занять моё место.

Он попытался выбраться из спальника, но Джим жестом пресёк его самоубийственные инициативы.

– Ну уж, нет, оставайся на месте, – они проходили это бессчётное число раз, Кирк знал, что Спок до последнего будет водить его за нос, стараясь казаться стойким и сильным, а потом Джиму придётся ночи напролёт просиживать под дверью лазарета, вымаливая у Боунза крохи медицинской информации. – Тем более у меня есть идея. Если мы получаем ожоги, стоит только приблизиться друг другу, может, мы сумеем нагреть что-нибудь кроме себя?

Высоко поднятая бровь вулканца говорила о многом, Спок похоже не находил логики в его словах, но по крайней мере, открыто не возражал.

– Это теперь бесполезно, – Джим с разочарованием откинул в сторону свой фазер и посмотрел на покрытую водными подтёками груду камней. – А вот это нам сгодится.

Он поднялся на ноги и прикатил к закутавшемуся в спальник Споку длинный и плоский камень.

– Ну, что попробуем? Хуже-то всё равно не будет.

Джим подул на замёрзшие руки и дотронулся ладонью до своей стороны камня, а потом взглянул на вулканца, призывая его повторить тот же манёвр.

– Не думаю, что это к чему-то приведёт, – недоверчиво отозвался старпом, но руку из спальника всё-таки высвободил. Его пальцы коснулись шершавого камня, и Джим на миг ощутил себя супергероем, только таким, который обретает силу, если рядом находится Спок. Ладонь как будто пронзили иглы, потому что расстояние между ними вновь сделалось меньше безопасного, но базальт так и остался холодным, даже вода на его поверхности начала превращаться в ледяную корку. Все чего Джим добился – это демонстрации аномалии их биополей, которые вредили им и абсолютно не оказывали влияние на окружающие предметы. 

Прошла минута, потом вторая, и Кирк с досадой убрал руку, признавая локальное поражение.

– И всё-таки я настаиваю, чтобы вы забрали себе одеяло, – вновь завёл старую пластинку старпом, когда увидел какой неестественный цвет приобрели пальцы Кирка, – как капитан, вы ценнее для корабля, чем я.

– А ты ценен, потому что вулканец, – парировал Джим, нисколько не кривя душой. – Так что этот вопрос закрыт. Я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю, а пока давай как-нибудь развлечёмся.

Скептический взгляд чёрных глаз, не скрывающий осуждения, был ему лучшим ответом, но, по крайней мере, попыток оставить спальник Спок больше не предпринимал. Напротив – забрался в него поглубже, натянув край до самого подбородка. Вулканец как и прежде отгораживался от капитана всеми доступными способами, но сейчас именно этого Джим и добивался.

– Действительно, почему бы нет, – Кирк снова вскочил на ноги, окрылённый собственной идеей. – Раз уж мы всё равно тут застряли, сыграем в простую игру. Я буду задавать тебе вопросы, а за честные ответы на них, я буду, например, приседать десять раз. Так мы оба не замёрзнем. Я, конечно, мог бы и станцевать, чтобы согреться, – улыбнулся Джим, предвосхитив логичный протест Спока, – но боюсь, это зрелище оскорбит твой эстетический вкус. Ну что, по рукам?

По рукам пришлось бить образно, так как их биополя всё ещё ненавидели друг друга.

– Итак, какой твой любимый цвет? – спросил Джим, выдав первое, что пришло ему в голову. Но через секунду понял, что действительно хотел знать ответ. Они провели на одном корабле больше четырёх лет, а Джим не знал о Споке элементарных вещей. Все остальные делились с ним разными мелочами: Джим был в курсе, что дочка Сулу лучшая в своей вокальной группе, что Чехов любит гулять под проливным дождём, что первый килт подарили Скотти ещё до рождения, но Спок был для Джима неразрешимой загадкой. Все сведения о нём касались вещей, о которых следовало молчать, чтобы невзначай не затронуть старые раны.

– Капитан, даже если бы такие предпочтения имели место быть, этот вопрос не содержит смысла, – вновь попытался запротестовать Спок. Вулканец был в своём репертуаре, но Джим не собирался сдаваться.

– Спок, мне нужен честный ответ или тебе придётся стать свидетелем моей бесславной кончины.

Джим шутил, по крайней мере, надеялся на это. От холода у него зуб на зуб не попадал, он окончательно перестал чувствовать пальцы ног, и оставалось только гадать, как сильно ещё упадёт температура. А чутьё подсказывало, что ожидать лучшего не стоит. В сизом сумраке пещеры, разгоняемом только слабым светом походного фонаря, было видно, что каждый выдох превращается в белый пар.

– Хорошо, – наконец, ответил вулканец, пристально глядя на то, как Кирк подпрыгивает на месте, – зелёный.

– Зелёный? – переспросил Джим. Это не вполне соответствовало его ожиданиям. – Почему зелёный?

– Это уже следующий вопрос, – заметил Спок. И Кирку пришлось присесть десять раз, чтобы получить объяснения. Однако слова старпома разрушили ироничную атмосферу разговора. Джим этого не хотел, но с первого же раза ударил в самое больное место Спока.

– Моя мать любила работать в оранжерее, – через положенную паузу сообщил вулканец. – Она говорила, что зелёный – цвет жизни.

– Понятно, – только и сказал Джим. Он мог мы бы спросить: «Насколько сильно ты её любил?», – но ответ на этот вопрос был очевиден даже в дни их не самого успешного знакомства. Поэтому, раз уж Спок согласился на откровенность, Джим рискнул спросить о другом, но не менее важном.

– Ты действительно хотел вернуться на Новый Вулкан? – он опустил взгляд, сделав вид, что стирает иней с побелевших ресниц, но Спок также не спешил смотреть ему в глаза.

– Да, – коротко сообщил старпом. Редкие снежинки падали со свода пещеры на его тёмную макушку, но вулканец их не смахивал, слишком заинтересованный течением разговора

– А сейчас? – быстро добавил Джим, чтобы не продлевать неловкое молчание.

– Я не знаю.

Кирк кивнул, это был неприятный ответ, но по крайней мере, правдивый. А «не знаю» так или иначе было в тысячу раз лучше, чем «сейчас тоже».

– Наверно, я могу тебя понять, – сказал Джим, решив отплатить Споку честностью за честность. – Пока был жив другой Спок, вы могли занимать два места одновременно, после его смерти ты остался один.

Он, наконец, поднял на старпома взгляд и по чуть вздёрнутой левой брови вулканца понял, что угадал с предположением. И это одобрение подстегнуло его к новому признанию.

– А знаешь, я ведь впервые увидел его в точно такой же пещере, – Джим улыбнулся собственным воспоминаниям. – Посол Спок спас мне жизнь и рассказал кто он и откуда. Сначала я решил, что он спятил, но позже понял, что он особенный.

Эти слова дались Джиму легко, старый вулканец мелькнул в его жизни словно комета, но оставил неизгладимый след, приоткрыв тайну того, какими могут быть вулканцы, и как они могут чувствовать. Кирк цеплялся за это знание много лет, надеясь, что и его Спок рано или поздно изменится. И они, наконец, обретут ту дружбу, на которую Джим так рассчитывал.

– Я многое не понимал из того, что он мне говорил, – покачал головой старпом. – Он прошёл долгий путь, и его близость к людям была больше, чем я когда-либо смогу допустить. Вероятно, разные вселенные сделали нас совершенно разными вулканцами.

Спок замолчал, но внутренний протест не позволил Джиму принять его слова за непреложную истину.

– Может быть и так. Но если бы наши биополя не вышли из строя, – с вызовом спросил Кирк, – разве ты не позволил бы мне забраться с тобой в спальник, чтобы мы согрели друг друга?

На какое-то мгновение Джиму показалось, что Спок не ответит. Но короткое «только тебе» было тихим и мягким, словно лежащий вокруг снег.

Стоило застрять в ледяной пещере, чтобы услышать эти слова. Краска бросилась в лицо Кирку, и тепло от самого сердца разбежалось по всему телу.

– О, – сказал он каким-то чужим голосом, – думаю, это признание стоит двадцати приседаний.

– Очевидно, у вас проблемы с арифметикой, капитан, – нарочито небрежно отозвался Спок, – с учётом нашей мини-беседы, я могу сделать вывод, что приседаний должно быть, как минимум, в два раза больше.

– Жестокий! – тяжко вздохнул Джим и принялся за дело. Но не успел дойти и до дюжины, когда со стороны обвалившегося прохода послышались странные звуки, которые через минуту сменились радостным выкриком Сулу и отборной руганью Маккоя. Их, наконец, нашли, а значит у «Энтерпрайза» по-прежнему оставались капитан и старпом.

* * *

– И тем не менее я считаю, что это неприемлемо, – высказал своё мнение Спок, с неодобрением наблюдая, как Скотти подключает крохотную камеру к обратной стороне серебристой дельты на груди капитана. Сам он стоял чуть поодаль, с ястребиной бдительностью следя за всеми подготовительными манипуляциями.

– Брось, Спок, – мимоходом заметил Джим, слегка поморщившись, когда главный инженер всунул ему в ухо гарнитуру передатчика, – мы сможем общаться и даже, более того, ты будешь в курсе всех событий сию же минуту.

«Но меня не будет рядом!» – хотел было запротестовать Спок, но вовремя успел себя остановить. Глядя в его насупленное лицо, Джим растянул губы в слабой улыбке, всё ещё пытаясь умаслить своего старпома:

– Это не первые мои переговоры, Спок, тем более, что раса ксиоморцев имеет репутацию очень дипломатичного и дружелюбного народа, не волнуйся так сильно.

«Слишком дружелюбного», – вновь взбунтовался внутренний голос, но вслух Спок произнёс лишь формальное:

– Вулканцы не волнуются.

– А разве волнение – это эмоция? – Бесцеремонно влез Скотти, протягивая второй передатчик Споку, за что получил полный пренебрежения взгляд. Главный инженер потратил трое суток, чтобы наладить оборудование связи и обойти естественное экранирующее поле планеты, но сейчас это не извиняло его дурные манеры.

– Ещё один незримый враг вулканского хладнокровия, – добродушно отозвался Джим, успевший уже обосноваться на принимающей платформе транспортатора, – Спок, я отлично умею торговаться, вот увидишь, уже к гамма-смене у нас будет в наличии такой пакет ларианских документов, что Ухуре хватит на три диссертации, а мы, наконец, перестанем шарахаться друг от друга!

Безусловно, это было крайне желательно, «Энтерпрайз» всё-таки нашёл расу, имевшую в древности контакты с водной планетой, разделившей Кирка и Спока и возможно обладавшей секретом чёрной арки, но выдвинутое условие инопланетян - посетить торжественный приём по случаю прилёта «звёздных гостей» имеют право только капитан и старпом корабля - Споку внушало неясное опасение. И тот факт, что он не мог пойти вместе с Джимом на это сомнительное мероприятие, спокойствия ему не добавлял. Недавно, когда они случайно столкнулись в лифте, и их локти оказались на расстоянии семнадцати сантиметров друг от друга, их снова расшвыряло в разные стороны словно беспомощных котят. Чехов до сих пор со странным блеском в глазах рассказывал, как видел искры, исходящие от капитана и старпома, и это было не образное выражение. Само собой, пугать «дружелюбных» инопланетян, потенциальных поставщиков инопланетных документов, метанием молний, случайно или намеренно, никто не хотел, а потому Споку ничего другого не оставалось, как разочарованно смотреть на исчезающего в мерцающем поле капитана и ждать его возвращения.

Но хотя физически присутствовать на приёме ксиоморцев он не мог, сделать так, чтобы переговоры прошли быстро и безболезненно было ему вполне по силам. Поэтому Спок быстро вернулся на мостик и занял капитанское кресло.

– Ну, что? Готов к бесплатному шоу? – спросил его Маккой, снова без определённой причины покинувший лазарет. 

– Не понимаю, что вы имеете в виду, – постарался свернуть разговор Спок, – нас всех ждёт трудная и важная работа, – добавил он, и через несколько секунд на главном экране корабля появилось изображение внутреннего двора дома представителя Консорции. Вернее, представительницы.

Тот факт, что Джим проведёт вечер в обществе одной из самых красивых женщин инопланетной колонии, с самого начала вызывал у Спока множество вопросов, но стоило увидеть её через объектив прикреплённой к дельте капитана камеры, пришлось с неудовольствием отметить, что внутренний дискомфорт увеличился в разы. Ни для кого не было секретом, что невероятные успехи ксиоморцев в области торговли были связаны с их природным обаянием и способностью молниеносно расположить к себе любого собеседника. Выбор сегодняшнего переговорщика можно было назвать безупречным.

– Рада приветствовать вас на нашей планете, капитан Кирк, – сообщила Джиму миниатюрная блондинка с лицом, одновременно излучающим и интеллект, и очарование. – Меня зовут Лина, и я надеюсь, что мы оба получим то, к чему стремимся.

Её рука плавно скользнула к плечу Джима и обосновалась выше обзора прикреплённой камеры.

– Вам необходимо повторить этот жест, капитан, – произнёс Спок, пытаясь игнорировать саркастическое хмыканье Маккоя. – Стандартный ответ: «Открытый диалог ведёт...»

– Открытый диалог ведёт к согласию, – не дослушав старпома, ответил Джим. Его рука уверенно легла на плечо ксиоморки и теперь всё, что мог видеть Спок на экране были скудные одежды инопланетянки. Она стояла близко к капитану. Вызывающе близко. Настолько, что будь на её месте Спок, их с Джимом уже не смогла бы спасти никакая медицина. Но это длилось всего лишь секунду. Женщина первая отступила на шаг и повела капитана во внутренние покои своего дома, попутно задавая вежливые вопросы, являющиеся только прелюдией к переговорам.

– Прошу, мистер Кирк, – элегантно подловив с ближайшего столика прозрачный бокал на причудливо изогнутой ножке, она протянула его Джиму. Насколько мог судить Спок, внутри плескалась яркая, слегка пузырящаяся жидкость. Никакими дипломатическими регламентами подобное не предусматривалось.

– Капитан, не стоит… – не успел Спок договорить, как Джим изящно принял фужер, слегка коснувшись руки инопланетянки. Она загадочно улыбнулась, томно стрельнув глазами в сторону гостя, и взяла второй бокал. Переговоры двигались явно куда-то не туда, куда должны были бы, и Споку это не нравилось.

– За приятное знакомство, – пропела Лина, приподняв свой фужер и сделав небольшой глоток. Спок был уверен, что капитан в этот момент усмехнулся своей фирменной улыбкой, оценивающе наблюдая за откровенной провокацией. И к ещё большему его неодобрению, Кирк повторил жест инопланетянки, чтобы сделать глоток предложенного питья.

– Нет, ну не болван ли, – процедил сквозь зубы, стоящий рядом Маккой, – цепляет цыпочек, а мне делай ему потом промывание желудка.

Спок сглотнул, на экране Джим и Лина продолжали мило ворковать, совершенно не заботясь о деле, разрешения которого они всем звездолётом ждали в эту самую минуту.

– Знаете, – подбросил хвороста в костёр негодования Спока лейтенант Сулу, – они выглядят как влюблённая парочка из какого-нибудь старомодного сериала.

– Ага, аж тошнить начинает, – согласился Маккой. – Одно радует, отравленным он не выглядит… пока, – весьма обнадёживающее добавил доктор. Спока в отличие от Маккоя не тошнило, вовсе нет, но тот клубок эмоций, что он испытывал в данную минуту не смог бы распутать даже целый взвод профессиональных вязальщиков.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы вулканец сорвался с места и ринулся в транспортаторную.

– Эй, ты куда? – спросил Маккой, оторвав взгляд от хохочущей на главном экране приторной парочки.

Но не успел Спок сделать ещё и шага в сторону турболифта, как в ухе протяжно засвистел микрофон и отключился, выдавая своё присутствие лишь тихим шипением. Главный экран тоже пошёл дёргающейся рябью и через секунду потух, показывая изображение планеты, на орбите которой они сейчас находились. Джим остался на Ксиоморе без связи и, судя по общим неполадкам, без возможности вернутся на звездолёт по первому же желанию Спока. То есть немедленно!

– Мистер Скотт, – несмотря на кажущиеся очевидным выводы, Спок всё же первым делом вызвал транспортаторную. – Я хочу, чтобы вы подняли капитана Кирка на корабль. Сию же минуту.

– Но я не могу! – раздался сквозь динамик раздосадованный голос главного инженера. – Экранирующее поле планеты усилилось. Даже с моими нововведениями мы слепы на ближайшие тридцать минут.

– Ваше объяснение неконструктивно, – проигнорировал эти жалкие оправдания Спок, – мы должны помочь капитану прямо сейчас.

Но интерком выдал только растерянное молчание, а за спиной Спока раздалось очередное хмыканье.

– И от чего же, ради всего святого, мы должны его спасать? – выдал доктор Маккой, который вопреки традиции не выглядел ни встревоженным, ни раздражённым. – Не перегибай палку, Спок, и включи свою хвалёную логику. Джим сейчас находится на планете дружественной расы и приятно проводит время. За тридцать минут без твоего надзора ничего страшного с ним не случится. А вот если ты выдернешь его с переговоров прямо сейчас...

Маккой многозначительно поднял брови, а Сулу за навигаторским пультом наоборот опустил взгляд, пряча смущённую улыбку. Похоже, все были на стороне Кирка. Но они просто не понимали, Спок и сам не понимал себя, но одно знал точно, он не хотел, чтобы Джим находился на планете наедине с женщиной, которую видел в первый раз жизни и вёл себя так вопиюще развязано. Судя по всему, ксиоморка понимала под переговорами совсем не то, что подразумевал под ними Спок, и нужно было немедленно объяснить ей всю глубину её заблуждения.

– Мистер Скотт, – сказал он, демонстративно игнорируя «ну, началось» судового врача, – если вы не можете поднять капитана Кирка, то готовьтесь при первой возможности отправить на планету меня.

Спок был полон решимости вернуть переговоры в установленные рамки, но этого не потребовалось. Ровно через тридцать минут на принимающей платформе вновь засверкали искры, и улыбающийся Джим Кирк предстал перед Споком собственной персоной.

– Считай, что ларианские документы у нас в кармане, – сказал он, светясь от чрезмерной исключительности, – не думал, что всё окажется так просто.

Сердце Спока сделало кульбит, ему следовало бы порадоваться тому, что переговоры завершились так быстро и настолько успешно. Но Спок испытывал только злость: на Джима, на Лину, на беспринципных ксиоморцев, на мистера Скотта, который не смог раньше спустить его на планету, на Маккоя с его либеральными взглядами, на всех, кто был причастен к этой миссии.

– А мы подумали, что с вами что-то случилось, – не скрывая своего недовольства, заявил Спок. И не важно, что под этим «мы» он имел ввиду только себя.

Но Кирк всё равно сразу его раскусил.

– Прости, что напугал тебя, Спок. Представляешь, они нашли нашу прослушку, – Джим на мгновенье помрачнел, но потом его лицо вновь осветила радостная улыбка. – Но это даже к лучшему. Можешь поздравить всех нас. Я успешно обменял модернизированную систему связи Скотти на копию свитков восьмивековой давности. Даже получаса не потребовалось, чтобы обговорить все детали.

– И чем же вы занимались оставшееся время, капитан? – уточнил Спок, смутно понимая, что задаёт не тот вопрос, который должен бы.

– Что? – коротко спросил Джим, он всё ещё улыбался, но теперь эта улыбка излучала больше недоумение, чем довольство.

– Вам понравилось в гостях у ксиоморцев? – Спок сумел взять себя в руки, удержавшись от форменного допроса, но душа была неспокойной. И в этом заключалась аномалия, которую стоило проанализировать.

– А-а-а, – Джим расслабленно усмехнулся, – Лина познакомила меня со своими отцом и братьями. Кажется, слухи о гостеприимстве ксиоморцев несколько преувеличены, они вели себя как Маккой.

– И что в этом плохого? – осведомился доктор, пришедший в транспортаторную вслед за Споком.

– А я сказал, что это плохо? – выкрутился Джим, включая экран монитора на инженерном пульте. Как только капитан материлизовался на принимающей платформе, на комме загорелся индикатор входящего сообщения с планеты.

На изображении вновь появилась очаровательная инопланетянка, но теперь её окружали мужчины. Спок насчитал пятнадцать ксиоморцев, все они были на одно лицо, и каждый держал в руках по огромному стакану с дымящейся жидкостью. Как ни странно, эта картина его существенно приободрила.

– Спасибо, капитан, вам и вашему народу, – взяла слово Лина, – за продуктивное сотрудничество. Мои братья и отец поднимают чаши с криллой в честь «Энтерпрайз»! – Не успела девушка договорить, как окружавшие её суровые мужчины залпом осушили свои кружки.

– Мы в свою очередь благодарим вас и ваш народ, Лина, за радушие и тёплый приём! – Джим слегка наклонился вперёд, прижав руку к сердцу.

– До встречи, капитан, – томно пропела инопланетянка.

– До встречи, – непринуждённо кивнул Джим, отключая связь и не замечая, с каким облегчением выдохнул его старпом.

* * *

– Ну, ничего ж себе!

– Что, Чехов? Ни разу не видел планету класса М? – Джим послал энсину взгляд, полный шутливого негодования, и откинулся на спинку кресла, хотя будь его воля, он сам уже начал бы подпрыгивать на месте.

– Такую ни разу, – с круглыми глазами ответил энсин и снова повернулся к обзорному экрану, уставившись на крутившуюся на нём голубую планету. Каждые несколько секунд от её полюсов до экватора пробегали яркие вспышки, заставлявшие атмосферу планеты светиться всеми цветами радуги. По сравнению с этим северное сияние на Земле было словно взрыв хлопушки рядом с салютом в честь дня первого контакта. И как обещали рекламные проспекты, в ближайшие сутки вспышки должны были достигнуть своего годового максимума.

– Даже не представляю, как это выглядит с поверхности, – Ухура тоже оторвалась от своих дел и восхищённо покачала головой. – Капитан, вы везунчик, раз выбили нам здесь увольнительную.

– Везунчик – не то слово, – рассмеялся Кирк и бросил быстрый взгляд на трудившегося за научной станцией старпома. Спок не смотрел на экран, продолжая заниматься рутинной работой, но даже его логичный разум, как Джим надеялся, должен был оценить масштаб действа. На самом деле Кирк был в этом почти уверен, а потому рискнул заказать билеты для совместного похода на вечернее шоу. Конечно, раздобыть их было той ещё задачкой. Билеты на эту ночь бронировались чуть ли не за год, но на планете у Джима обнаружился старый приятель, который был ему должен, и один серьёзный разговор помог решить дело в его пользу. Так что теперь Джим был счастливым обладателем четырёх билетов в партер на лучшую смотровую площадку планеты. Понятное дело, и речи не шло о том, чтобы сидеть с вулканцем рядом. Их маленькую проблему с биополями так до сих пор и не решили, но, даже отделённый от Спока буфером в виде Боунза и Скотти, Джим всё равно рассчитывал отлично провести время, зная, что в эту самую минуту вулканец наслаждается тем же зрелищем, что и он.

– Спок, ты спускаешься во второй группе высадки, – напомнил старому Джим, когда в конце смены тот, наконец, поднялся со своего места. – У меня на эту увольнительную грандиозные планы, и я хочу, чтобы ты составил мне компанию.

Говорить с вулканцем, стоя на расстоянии двух метров, было не слишком-то приятно, но получить отказ оказалось гораздо неприятнее.

– Что? – переспросил Джим, стараясь не слишком округлять глаза, – как это ты не будешь спускаться на планету?

– Для меня будет предпочтительнее остаться в своей каюте, – бесцветным тоном сообщил Спок, – если позволите, я хотел бы удалиться немедленно. – Дождавшись недоумённого кивка Кирка, Спок молча покинул мостик. Вот так, никаких тебе «сожалею, капитан», «в следующий раз, капитан», «в качестве извинения приглашаю вас на партию в шахматы, капитан». Джим тяжело вздохнул.

– Да что с ним такое? – Кирк не рассчитывал получить ответ: кому как ни ему было известно, что душа вулканца - сложная и непостижимая субстанция – это был скорее риторический вопрос. Однако объяснения он всё-таки дождался:

– Споку пришло письмо из дома, – тихо произнесла Ухура, Джим выжидающе вскинул брови. Как обычно, Нийота опередила его на шаг и была в курсе всех личных дел вулканца, это беспокоило и даже задевало.

– Плохие новости? – наконец поинтересовался он, вмиг почувствовав, как пересохло во рту. Неужели Спок и Ухура вновь сблизились?

Лейтенант отрицательно покачала головой:

– Что конкретно в письме, мне неизвестно, но могу догадываться. Мой совет: по внешней сети проглядите последние новости. – Нийота последовала за уезжающими в турболифте офицерами. 

Когда за ними закрылись металлические створки, Джим одним движением перемахнул через своё кресло и включил личный падд, выведя на экран сводку межпланетных новостей. Само собой, в первую очередь его интересовала информация о Новом Вулкане. Увидев заголовок самой свежей записи, он моментально понял, о чём говорила Ухура. «Посол Нового Вулкана Сарек объявил о своей помолвке». Спок и правда научился держать свой гибридный менталитет в узде, раз на мостике ничем не выдал реакции на такие грандиозные известия.

Отправив Боунзу все четыре билета и короткое сообщение: «найдите нам замену», Джим засобирался в свою каюту, чтобы чуть погодя совершить визит к Споку. Может он и не был способен утешающе похлопать старпома по плечу, но зато ему не составляло труда выслушать его и поддержать словами, а лучше всего это делать в соответствующей обстановке.

Джим дождался, когда последняя десантная группа спустится на планету, и только тогда отправился к вулканцу. Он не знал, настроен ли у Спока репликатор на что-то помимо вулканской еды, поэтому прихватил всё что нужно с собой. Когда он позвонил в дверь старпома, подмышкой у Кирка уже покоилась бутылка отличного бренди, а в левой руке он сжимал высокий бокал со сладким коктейлем. Запах шоколада щекотал ему ноздри, и он искренне надеялся, что задал верное соотношение ингредиентов.

– Капитан, чем я могу вам помочь? – без тени удивления спросил вулканец, когда створка его входной двери отъехала в сторону. Конечно, о том, что возле его каюты стоит именно Кирк, Спок узнал раньше, чем увидел его воочию. Стоило расстоянию между ними сделаться меньше одного метра, как они оба чувствовали ставшее уже привычным покалывание.

– На самом деле, это я хотел помочь тебе, – Джим указал подбородком на принесённые напитки, – я узнал про твоего отца.

Выложить всё начистоту было правильнее всего, но Спок всё равно не спешил впускать Джима в свою каюту. Наверняка он уже успел забить себе голову тем, что не должен ни с кем делиться своими проблемами. Вулканцы не переживают и не позволяют другим узнать о своих слабостях – таким было основное кредо Спока. Только вот Джим был непосредственным участником двух случаев, когда это кредо переставало работать.

– Я не уйду, – объявил Джим, и вулканцу ничего не оставалось, как отойти в сторону, позволяя капитану попасть в душный полумрак его каюты. Джим поставил шоколадный коктейль на стол рядом с компьютером и отыскал стакан для себя. Бутылка бренди мгновенно запотела, и ему пришлось потрудиться, чтобы её открыть. Всё это время Спок молча наблюдал за манипуляциями Кирка, не помогая, но и не препятствуя ему, так что Джим решил считать это хорошим знаком. Но когда он, наконец, налил себе бренди, Спок даже не подумал взять свой стакан.

– Отравлять организм затуманивающими сознание веществами нелогично, – сказал вулканец, глядя на Джима из дальнего угла гостиной, – к тому же, это не решит мою проблему.

– Однозначно нет, – Кирк протянул Споку его питьё, – но считай это приобщением к земным традициям, – старпом попытался что-то возразить, но Джим категорически пресёк намечающийся протест, – поверь мне, сейчас самое время.

Спок оценивающе посмотрел на капитана, затем на его руку, которая всё ещё сжимала стакан с густой коричневой жидкостью. Медленно он приблизился к предполагаемому месту попойки. Расстояние между ними снова уменьшилось до едва допустимого уровня, воздух как будто завибрировал, однако на поверхности горячего шоколада никакой ряби так и не появилось, так что возникшее напряжение с большой толикой вероятности можно было отнести к эмоциональной взвинченности обоих.

– Хорошо, я попробую, – наконец, ответил Спок, дождавшись, когда Кирк усядется в своём кресле удобнее. Он опустился с ровной как палка спиной на стоящий рядом стул и, как с неким удовлетворением отметил про себя Джим, взял стакан именно в том месте, где всего несколько секунд назад были его собственные пальцы.

– Тогда приступим, – торжественно сообщил Джим, ощущая себя полным болваном, что и говорить, тамадой он был посредственным, – обычно произносится какой-нибудь тост и люди чокаются, но мы этого делать не будем.

– В таком случае разве мы не нарушим важную часть земной традиции? – спросил Спок.

– Ну, тогда нас вновь шибанёт током, да и не сказать, что эта часть прямо-таки самая важная… – начал Джим, но Спок уже сделал глоток из своего стакана, всем своим видом показывая, что спрашивал он не на полном серьёзе. В каюте вновь воцарилась тишина.

– Тебя пригласили на свадьбу? – наверное, не стоило об этом спрашивать прямо так в лоб, но патологическая особенность вначале говорить, а потом думать проявилась в очередной раз, и с этим стоило смириться.

Спок задумчиво поболтал жидкость в своём стакане.

– Если я не появлюсь на церемонии, это даст повод для досужих сплетен и бросит тень на репутацию моего отца.

Джим моментально понял, что Спок говорит не о гипотетических вещах, его старпом на полном серьёзе обдумывал возможность исчезнуть с важного мероприятия. Причин тому было, конечно же, море, но главная из них – любовь к матери.

– Мне очень жаль, – сказал Кирк, и они снова выпили по глотку. – Через какое-то время станет легче.

Конечно, Джим говорил не об алкоголе, а о втором браке посла Сарека. Уж сам-то он прекрасно знал, что значит иметь в доме постороннего человека, который никогда не заменит тебе погибшего родителя. Наверное, Спок это тоже понимал, потому и не вышвырнул Джима из своей каюты с его алкогольными экспериментами.

– Поверю вам на слово, – ответил Спок, и Джим отсалютовал ему вновь наполненным стаканом.

Темы для разговора стремительно истощались, Джим чувствовал, что начинает нервничать, а потому спросил о том, что касалось их обоих.

– Ухура больше ничего не вытянула из ларианских записей?

– Ничего, – Спок отрицательно покачал головой, – отрывок, переведённый четыре дня назад, остался единственной информацией, касающейся арки.

– Понятно, – сказал Джим, чтобы только заполнить чем-то паузу, но на самом деле ничего понятного здесь не было. Фраза, раскопанная в ворохах несущественной торговой информации, гласила: «Арка дарует испытание тем, кто позабыл любовь, но дарует освобождение тем, кто её вспомнил». Сущая тарабарщина. Джим не мог взять в толк, как это касалось их со Споком. Они никогда не были любовниками: не целовались и не прикасались друг к другу в романтическом ключе, так откуда же взяться испытанию? Тем более такому дурацкому.

– У тебя нет догадок, как это может нам помочь? – Джим облизнул пересохшие губы, бренди совсем не помогало в разговоре.

– Ничего достойного внимания, – уклончиво сообщил ему Спок, и Джим смерил его стакан критическим взглядом.

– Ты отстаёшь, – он криво ухмыльнулся и продемонстрировал вулканцу на четверть опустошённую бутылку бренди. – Можешь не осторожничать, почти вся команда сейчас в увольнительной на планете. Никто всё равно не узнает, чем мы с тобой здесь занимаемся.

– Мы ничем особенным не занимаемся, – поспешил оправдаться Спок, но его слова сделали ситуацию ещё более двусмысленной.

– Ты прав, – согласился Джим и вновь глотнул бренди, давая себе передышку. Между ними происходило что-то странное. Он пришёл к Споку с дружеской поддержкой, алкоголь должен был снять напряжение, но почему-то всё оказалось ровно наоборот. С Боунзом всё было совсем не так, только вот Боунз никогда не был для Джима тем же, кем был для Джима Спок. – Но если ты не будешь пить, вся моя затея потеряет смысл.

– На самом деле, – Спок опустил свой взгляд на стакан, капли конденсата стекали по его пальцам, оставляя на них влажные дорожки, – вулканцы могут потерять концентрацию даже от незначительных доз производных какао-бобов. Но мне всегда казалось удивительным, что те же реакции приписывают и мне с моей гибридной природой.

До Джима не сразу дошёл смысл его слов. Но когда он понял, в чём дело, реакция вышла даже чересчур бурной.

– Так ты что? Не пьянеешь от шоколада? – Джим вскочил со своего стула, и початая бутылка бренди тут же опрокинулась на стол. Янтарная жидкость шестилетней выдержки полилась на безупречно чистый пол каюты, но Джиму было всё равно. Если в начале беседы он чувствовал себя глупо, то сейчас выглядел полным и беспросветным идиотом. Он один напивался в компании вулканца, предложив ему в качестве пойла напиток для детей. А вулканец смотрел и молча насмехался над ним. Это было не просто обидно, это было жестоко.

– Всё, я ухожу, – Джим решительно двинулся к выходу, его слегка покачивало, но выпитого было всё же недостаточно, чтобы ноги начали действительно заплетаться.

– Джим, – позвал его Спок. Кирк не оборачивался, но по тому как сильно его спину обдало жаром, понял, что старпом двинулся следом. Они снова были чудовищно близко друг к другу, и не стоило сомневаться: если вулканец ускорится ещё немного, то лечить последствия придётся уже в лазарете. – Извини, что не сказал сразу. Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты ушёл.

Теперь жар вспыхнул где-то в груди Джима, но на этот раз биополя были не при чём. Значит, он всё-таки был нужен Споку!

– Ладно, забудь, – Кирк быстро обернулся и замер у входной двери. – Считай, что ничего не произошло. Мы по-прежнему друзья.

Последняя фраза вылетела неосознанно, но прозвучала абсолютно неправдоподобно. Раскрасневшиеся, тяжело дышащие, с взглядами, прикованными друг к другу, сейчас они были кем угодно только не друзьями. Джиму было одновременно неловко, и любопытно, и страшно. Голова кружилась, но не от обилия спиртного, и он прекрасно понимал, что это означает. Кирк сам был готов посмеяться над собой. Никогда не были любовниками? _Для любви этого и не требовалось._

– Джим, – ещё раз позвал его Спок. Вулканец смотрел на него тёмными глазами, от чего сердце Джима ударялось о ребра как колокол, и было странно, что этого звука никто не слышит. – Я нахожу тот факт, что мы не можем приближаться друг к другу угнетающим.

– Я тоже, – мгновенно отозвался Джим, хотя в горле было сухо как в вулканской пустыне. – Мы должны что-то с этим сделать. Я...– звук коммуникатора оборвал его на полуслове, и Джим готов был уничтожить маленький прибор со всей возможной жестокостью. Но Боунз, обнаружившийся на другом конце связи, был не менее грозным.

– Я звонил тебе в каюту, где тебя черти носят?

– Я у Спока, – кратко ответил Кирк, решив оставить подробности при себе.

– И что вы там делаете? Пьёте без меня? – сострил Маккой, даже не подозревая, насколько был прав. – Хотя всё равно, – добавил он, не став ожидать отповеди Кирка. – Тащи свою задницу в траспортаторную. Чехов свалился в заросли ядовитого плюща, и я хочу поднять его на корабль.

Это было до обидного не вовремя. Но Джим по-прежнему оставался капитаном своего корабля.

– Буду через пять минут, – со вздохом сообщил он и щёлкнул крышкой затихшего коммуникатора. Спок так и стоял в метре от него, не произнося ни слова. Ситуация из многообещающей и неловкой стала просто неловкой, но закрыть глаза на случившееся Джим уже не мог.

– Обещай мне, что мы ещё поговорим об этом, – сказал он и приблизился к старпому на один крошечный шаг.

Расстояние между ними вновь сделалось меньше допустимого, и Джим почувствовал себя проводом, через который пустили электрический ток, но из каюты вулканца он вышел, лишь услышав заветное «Обещаю».

* * *

– Спок, – Джим скорее пошевелил губами, чем действительно прошептал это имя. Вулканец всеми силами попытался дотянутся до Кирка, но не смог. Пальцы коснулись тонкой глади непробиваемого стекла, отделявшего его от находящегося в реакторном отсеке капитана. Ладонь тянулась к ладони, однако всё было напрасно. Они не могли дотронуться друг до друга, Спок понимал это так же чётко, как и то, что хочет ощутить тепло чужого тела.

Он попробовал пробить стекло снова, но оно опять не поддалось, рука капитана была очень близко, на расстоянии всего нескольких миллиметров и при этом так же недосягаема, как если бы Кирк находился на другом конце Галактики.

Спок ударил по стеклу кулаком в последний раз, громко позвав умирающего человека, но, кажется, тот уже потерял сознание и не слышал зовущего его вулканца.

– Капитан, капитан! – голос Спока сорвался на крик, – Джим! – в каюте громко запиликал будильник, и Спок резко распахнул глаза. Прежде биологические часы никогда его не подводили, и необходимость в будильнике отсутствовала, поэтому Спок не утруждал себя настройками типа пробуждающего сигнала. И как оказалось – зря. Звук, раздававшийся по всей каюте, был поразительно мерзким.

Спок медленно сел на кровати, ощущая себя совершенно разбитым. Очевидно, период покоя не принёс ему пользы, скорее наоборот – нанёс эмоциональный урон, природу которого он понимал весьма смутно. Он медленно выдохнул, чувствуя, как проходит неконтролируемая дрожь в пальцах, а барабанящее в боку сердце стучит чуть ровнее, глухо отдаваясь пульсацией кровотока в голове. Что-то было не так.

Несомненно, накануне выдался весьма эмоциональный день. Новости из дома, атипичное поведение Джима – всё это не входило в рамки стандартных будней Спока, выбив его из колеи. Следовало бы умыться и попробовать провести медитацию: продолжающиеся каникулы «Энтерпрайз» это позволяли, но метавшиеся в голове мысли вели себя слишком непоследовательно, вернее даже – хаотично. И из всего многообразия не поддающихся контролю суждений, в мозгу, словно назойливый комар у уха, вертелся один вопрос: почему я до сих пор не могу касаться Джима?

Но единственно верный ответ был до очевидного прост: медики «Энтерпрайз» так и не установили природу разобщения их биополей, и попытки вернуть всё в норму оказались безрезультатными. Спок почувствовал острую искру неудовольствия от такого умозаключения. И это тоже было странно. Его разум не просто отметил негативный факт неудовлетворительно выполненного задания, отражение этого факта перешло в эмоциональную плоскость. И если говорить человеческим языком, Спок готов был сейчас же отправиться в лазарет и устроить скандал. Из-за медлительности медперсонала, из-за их некомпетентности и того, какие неудобства всеобщая безалаберность причиняла самому вулканцу.

Дрожь в пальцах вернулась вновь, но Спок решил её игнорировать. Он отыскал корень своих проблем, и самым разумным выходом было его устранить. Если другие не смогли найти причину аномалии биополей, возможно, стоило взять дело в свои руки? Всю дорогу до лазарета он пытался отыскать доводы, которые подкрепили бы его претензии, но когда Спок оказался в приёмной судового врача, с языка слетело только:

– Я требую предоставить мне результаты нашей с капитаном медицинской диагностики.

– И тебе доброе утро, Спок, – без всякой спешки отозвался Леонард Маккой. Раздражающе медленно он поднял чашку с дурно пахнущим кофе и отпил небольшой глоток, предрекая им обоим множество минут бессмысленных препирательств.

Однако сегодня Спок не был настроен терпеть хамское поведение судового врача.

– Проявите уважение, доктор, – сказал он, чувствуя, как внутри нарастает безудержная злость, – к вам обращается старший по званию и в ваших же интересах оказать мне всё возможное содействие без лишних проволочек.

Звучало это внушительно, но только не для Маккоя. Он с невообразимой медлительностью отставил свой кофе и, прищурив один глаз, обратился к вулканцу:

– Интересно, это освещение такое, или ты сегодня и вправду выглядишь как-то не так? Признавайся, Спок, что вы делали с Джимом вчера вечером?

Маккой, сам того не подозревая, подкидывал всё больше дров в котёл гнева Спока, но упоминание капитана бросило вулканца в совсем другую крайность.

– Мы вели с Джимом частную беседу, – ответил он, и из его голоса исчез даже намёк на раздражение или злость. От имени капитана на языке остался сладкий привкус, словно Спок вновь попробовал шоколадный напиток, принесённый Кирком. Непроизвольный вздох вырвался из его груди.

Маккой вскинул брови.

– О, как… – крайне загадочно добавил он, чем моментально перевесил чашу весов настроения Спока в противоположную сторону.

– В любом случае, вас это не касается, – Спок сердито взглянул на Маккоя, пытаясь вернуть их разговор в деловое русло, – я пришёл сюда не за этим.

– Да понял я уже, тебе нужны результаты ваших медицинских анализов, – доктора нисколько не смутил высокомерный тон вулканца, он и не подумал подниматься со своего кресла, лишь придвинулся чуть ближе, облокотившись о стол. – Только вот дело в том, что тебе они ничем не помогут по одной крайне логичной причине – ты не врач.

– А вы не первый помощник на этом звездолёте, – сквозь зубы процедил Спок, где-то краем сознания цепляясь за странную мысль, что не стоило бы так горячиться, по крайней мере, вот так сразу. Теперь Маккой откинулся на спинку своего кресла, сложив руки на груди, его цепкий взгляд откровенно блуждал по телу вулканца, оглядывая его с головы до ног, а затем в противоположном направлении.

– И? – издевательски поинтересовался он.

– И?! – раздражённо повторил Спок, – я требую эти данные! Это приказ!

– Давай сделаем так, – ответил доктор, потянувшись обратно к своей чашке с кофе. – Ты сейчас повернёшься на сто восемьдесят градусов и выйдешь вон в ту дверь. Дойдёшь до своей каюты и поспишь хотя бы часа три. Я же, так и быть, выпишу тебе отгул по состоянию здоровья. Не думал, что Джиму удастся тебя напоить до тяжёлого похмелья.

Маккой, как редкий специалист, мог бы пуститься в долгие рассуждения о вреде пьянства, но его уже никто не слушал.

– Я сказал, мне нужны данные! Я не могу приближаться к капитану уже больше трёх месяцев, а всем плевать! – не соображая, что делает, Спок навис над Маккоем и выбил из его руки чашку с тёмной жидкостью. Удар был такой силы, что чашка пролетела как минимум два метра и с громким звоном разбилась о противоположную стену на мелкие осколки. По вертикальной стерильной поверхности потекли коричневые ручейки.

Только через секунду Спок осознал, что именно натворил. Он попятился от доктора и вжался в ближайшую переборку. Его мысли неслись галопом, на лбу выступил холодный пот, и Спок, наконец, начал понимать, что же конкретно с ним происходило.

– А вот это уже ненормально, – сообщил ему Маккой с пугающим хладнокровием человека, имевшего дело не с одним буйным пациентом. – Стой, где стоишь, а я пока вызову Джима.

Маккой даже не взглянул на кофейную кляксу на стене и включил интерком. Весёлый голос капитана на другом конце связи на миг вывел Спока из оцепенения, но через секунду на него вновь накатила паника. Джим не должен был видеть его таким. Несколько томительных секунд Спок всерьёз рассматривал возможность немедленно покинуть кабинет доктора, заблокировать дверь в своей каюте и ждать... Чего? Если он был прав в своих догадках, то у творящегося с ним сумасшествия было только два исхода. И оба пугали настолько, что волосы вставали дыбом.

Спок вздохнул поглубже, пытаясь сохранить хотя бы иллюзию адекватности, но стоило Джиму войти в кабинет, как всё вновь пошло прахом.

– Ну вот, полюбуйся, – Маккой кивнул куда-то в сторону, то ли призывая капитана оценить размер ущерба, нанесённого лазарету, то ли требуя установить степень вменяемости вулканца. – Есть идеи, что с ним такое?

Вопрос повис в воздухе, а Джим с тревогой уставился на своего старпома, заставив его нервно сглотнуть слюну. На Спока вновь нахлынули чувства: смятение, ужас, отчаяние, стыд и... желание. Такое яркое и мучительное, что стоило оставить последние сомнения о природе его внезапного помешательства. Единственное, чего хотел сейчас Спок это пересечь комнату и дотронуться до Джима, и только лишь осознание того, что это причинит капитану вред, заставляло его оставаться на месте.

– Спок, что случилось? – Джим так и не удостоил Маккоя ответом. – Ты заболел? Я могу тебе помочь?

– Это не болезнь, – Спок обречённо мотнул головой, старательно игнорируя второй вопрос Кирка. – Разрешите мне вернуться в свою каюту.

– Да чёрта с два, – доктор даже и не подумал быть тактичным. – Ты останешься в лазарете ровно до того момента, пока я не выясню в какую трубу ты спустил весь свой пацифизм. И логику заодно.

– Я не могу ответить, – вздёрнув подбородок, сказал Спок и заложил руки за спину. Они снова начали предательски дрожать, и стоило приложить максимум усилий, чтобы этого никто не заметил. Мысли лихорадочно метались по замкнутому кругу: от осознания своей полной беспомощности до констатации факта, что помощь можно принять и от других, что в свою очередь было неприемлемо.

– Может, это такой побочный эффект нашей проблемы, – стараясь быть полезным, спросил Джим. Взгляд его мрачнел прямо пропорционально нарастающему отчаянию Спока.

– Ага, а я твой потерянный в детстве брат-близнец, – огрызнулся Маккой, уже вовсю сканирующий Спока медицинским сканером, – очевидно, как белый день, что он от нас что-то скрывает. Я в жизни не видел у вулканцев таких жизненных показателей! – доктор без лишней скромности пихнул сканер в руки Джиму.

– Спок, только не говори мне, что ты умираешь, – выдохнул он, лишь мимолётно скользнув взглядом по экрану. Если бы они могли совершать тактильные контакты, как самые обычные существа в галактике, сомневаться не приходилось, Кирк немедленно принялся бы трясти своего старпома за плечи. Но, помня об опасности, Джим лишь резко шагнул в сторону Спока и так же стремительно остановился, – ты же знаешь, каково это – терять самых близких, поэтому, прошу, скажи мне.

Спок действительно это знал, и речь была вовсе не о его матери. Мог ли он понять поступок Джима, когда тот остался в реакторном отсеке и не попросил помощи? – Понять, возможно да, но принять – однозначно нет.

– Пон фарр, – тихо сказал Спок, поразившись, как глухо прозвучал собственный голос, – время ярости. Кажется, моё время настало.

– Как думаешь, он бредит или говорит осознанно, – Маккой снова покрутил у головы Спока портативным сканером, за что получил шлепок по руке.

– Прошу прощения, доктор, – процедил Спок, ни на йоту не испытывая сожаления о содеянном, – но я говорю осмысленно.

– Спок, объясни, – вклинился в разговор Джим, мягко отстранив Маккоя, который вцепился в собственную ладонь и воззрился на вулканца как на привидение, – мы не понимаем.

Спок и сам до конца не понимал, и всю жизнь надеялся, что эта особенность вулканкой физиологии минует его гибридный организм. Но как выяснилось, эти надежды были тщетными. Он унаследовал от своего отца гораздо больше, чем просто острые уши и брови вразлёт. И это накладывало на него серьёзные обязательства – он не должен был обсуждать своё состояние ни с кем кроме членов собственной семьи, только вот, как ни крути, люди, стоящие сейчас рядом, были ближе к понятию «семья», чем кто-либо другой во вселенной. Спок действительно мог открыть им тайну своей расы, по крайней мере, частично.

– Пон фарр – это период в репродуктивном цикле вулканцев, – сказал он, словно цитировал давно заученную статью, – когда стремление образовать пару становится неодолимым. Он характеризуется изменением биохимических показателей организма, повышенным гормональным фоном и завершается при осуществлении коитуса с установлением ментальных уз.

– То есть ты таким мудрёным способом хочешь донести до нас мысль, что тебе, чтобы прийти в норму, нужна подружка на одну ночь? – Маккой скептически нахмурил брови, а Спок поморщился. Ещё никто и никогда не низводил пон фарр до простого спаривания.

– Нет, – он резко тряхнул головой, – мне не нужна подружка на одну ночь, мне нужен долговременный партнёр. И как можно скорее.

Спок выдохнул и рискнул посмотреть на Джима. Он очень боялся увидеть в его глазах разочарование, или хуже того – отвращение. Спок так долго играл роль непогрешимого вулканца без малейшего недостатка, так долго сторонился чужого общества, что теперь сам себе казался лицемером. Однако лицо Кирка не выражало ничего кроме тревоги, будучи капитаном, он умел читать между строк.

– Но, Спок, – сказал он медленно, словно выверяя каждое слово, – у тебя нет ни девушки, ни невесты. Что случается с вулканцами, которые не находят себе пару?

– Самые сильные из нас могут пережить пон фарр, погружаясь в медитацию. Остальные, как правило, умирают, – Спок сглотнул горькую слюну. Он не хотел, чтобы это звучало как приговор, потому что ещё не был готов сдаться. Но его подвёл собственный голос, и тревога на лице Джима сменилась откровенным ужасом.

Маккой же мыслил более конструктивно, или считал, что мыслит именно так.

– Ну, никаких смертей на «Энтерпрайз» я не допущу, – сказал он с интонацией не подразумевающей протест, – обколем тебя транквилизаторами, пока вся эта гормональная дурь не выветриться из твоего организма. И дело с концом.

Спок тяжело вздохнул, он очень хотел бы, чтобы его проблема решалась так просто, но увы, Маккой переоценивал свои силы.

– Вы просто не понимаете! – воскликнул он, всплеснув от досады руками. – Тысячелетия вулканской медицины не смогли подчинить себе нашу физиологию. Что бы не делали наши врачи, какие бы средства не применяли, пон фарр всё равно наступал. Этого не избежать, и у меня есть только два пути: найти себе пару или умереть!

Спок вновь говорил слишком эмоционально, но теперь было поздно заботиться о собственной репутации. Она рухнула в тот момент, когда он произнёс слово «пон фарр», хотя где-то в глубине души появилась предательская мысль, что всё произошло гораздо раньше, когда его пальцы сомкнулись на шее Джима. Спок должен был стыдиться того случая, но сейчас в его мыслях он отпечатался как первый тактильный контакт с капитаном и казался чуть ли не благословением. Спок вспыхнул от одного воспоминания о том прикосновении, и это, конечно, не могло не отразиться на показаниях медицинского сканера.

– Что ж, раз всё настолько плохо, – лицо доктора потемнело, и он наконец оставил фривольный тон, – тебе нужно помириться с Ухурой. Если она узнает обо всех аспектах твоего состояния, то долго упорствовать не станет.

Это было первое разумное предложение за утро, только два одновременных «нет» свели к нулю все попытки Маккоя найти логичное решение проблемы.

– Я просто хотел сказать, – Спок бросил короткий взгляд в сторону Джима, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к щекам, – наш разрыв дался ей нелегко, было бы бесчестно пользоваться её былым расположением ко мне.

– Вот именно, – поддакнул капитан, игнорируя закатывающего глаза к потолку доктора, – к тому же, мне кажется, у неё начинается новый роман.

– Ну надо же, какими все благородными джентльменами сделались, – проворчал Маккой, – в таком случае, какие у нас есть ещё кандидатуры? Не конкурс же талантов устраивать, в самом деле?

В лазарете разлилась вязкая тишина, Спок потупил глаза, для себя он всё решил с того самого момента, когда Джим попросил рассказать причину своего состояния. Что же причину он действительно озвучил, но вот имя того, кого Спок выбрал в качестве партнёра, он произносить не собирался. Пусть это уйдёт с ним в могилу.

Но, похоже, капитан с таким положением дел мириться не собирался.

– А что касаемо однополых, гм, контактов, – вдруг спросил Джим, – может тебе помочь человек мужского пола?

Спок резко поднял взгляд, боясь поверить, к чему клонит Кирк, Маккой смотрел на друга как на умалишённого.

– Поскольку пон фарр подразумевает под собой не только слияние тел, но и разумов, при должной совместимости партнёров это возможно, – ответил Спок, стараясь притушить тот пожар, что мгновенно вспыхнул в боку и груди.

– Что значит должная совместимость? – не унимался Джим.

– Эмоциональная и физическая привязанность партнёров друг к другу, – пояснил Спок.

– То есть я могу подойти? – задал следующий вопрос Джим. Спок так и остался стоять с открытым ртом, не в силах произнести заветное слово, но в разговор привычно вклинился Маккой:

– Вы оба рехнулись или что? Вы даже в лифте вдвоём ездить не можете, не говоря уже о… – доктор картинно хлопнул раскрытой ладонью о кулак, – хотя, как по мне, лечение током тоже имеет свой терапевтический эффект при ваших показаниях.

– Так подхожу или нет? – Джим сделал небольшой шаг в сторону Спока, который просто тонул в синеве его глаз. Казалось, будто вокруг них двоих больше ничего не осталось: ни белоснежных стен лазарета, ни возмущающегося доктора, ни даже «Энтерпрайз». Абсолютное ничего. Всё так же вглядываясь в глубину глаз капитана, Спок прошептал: «да».

– Тогда решено, – Джим еле заметно перевёл дух. – Я пройду через пон фарр вместе с тобой, а пока нам нужно решить проблему с биополями.

– И это легко, потому что..? – Маккой был просто воплощением сарказма.

– Потому что Ухура частично перевела свитки ларианцев: «арка дарует испытание, тем кто позабыл любовь...»

– «...но дарует освобождение, тем кто её вспомнил». – Спок закончил фразу на автопилоте, но теперь видел в ней и надежду, и смысл. – Мы должны вернуться на планету и снова оказаться под аркой.

Он кинул на Джима осторожный взгляд, и тот ответил понимающим кивком. Им нужно было поговорить обо всём этом, но не сейчас, сейчас они сражались со временем и не могли позволить себе промедление.

– А ещё вы должны напялить гидрокостюмы и нырнуть на двадцать метров под воду, – напомнил Маккой, как будто этот факт кто-то из них мог забыть. – И это вдобавок к тому, что лететь до Лариана часов восемь, не меньше. А у нас почти вся команда в увольнительной, и поднимать мы её будем в два раза дольше. И если мы не собираемся угонять «Энтерпрайз»...

– Как раз это мы сделать и собираемся, – теперь улыбка Джима не просто теплилась, она сияла. В нём появилось что-то отчаянное и мальчишеское, что-то из давних времен, когда кадет Кирк мог обойти любую систему. – И гарантирую вам, трибунала не будет, потому что Спок – представитель эндемичной расы, и потеря даже одного вулканца будет слишком дорого стоить Федерации.

– Вы оба – сумасшедшие, – вынес свой вердикт Маккой, и в другой ситуации Спок, может быть, даже согласился бы с этим диагнозом. Но сейчас он испытывал одно лишь восхищение. Джим был его логикой, а значит, Споку нужно было стать его сердцем.

– У нас всё получится, – сказал он, и эти слова тоже стали эхом давних времен.

– А ты, Боунз, нам немного поможешь. – Джим с трудом оторвал свой взгляд от вулканца и перевёл его на доктора. – Когда всё закончится, ты ведь подтвердишь, что полёт «Энтерпрайз» был продиктован медицинской необходимостью?

В лазарете вновь воцарилась тишина, но на этот раз больше картинная, чем тревожная.

– Ну, ладно, – наконец сдался Маккой, – в конце концов, кто я такой, чтобы препятствовать таинству любви.

– Вот и отлично, – Джим с благодарностью похлопал доктора по плечу, – в таком случае, выписывай Чехова. Скажи Павлу, что кораблю нужен его навигатор.

* * *

Добраться до планеты Лариан оказалось проще, чем Джим предполагал, часть команды всё равно оставалась на борту звездолёта, и по счастливой случайности падение в заросли ядовитого плюща сказалось больше на гордости Чехова, чем на самочувствии. А потому он страдал от скуки в собственной каюте и был только рад сорваться с места.

Если Спок временами и выглядел несколько встревоженным и более эмоциональным, чем прежде, то перспектива скорого разрешения их проблем давала ему дополнительные силы. Джим надеялся улучить минутку и поговорить с ним наедине, но Боунз как всегда был на страже здоровья капитана. Решив не испытывать судьбу и вулканское хладнокровие, он уволок Кирка в свой кабинет для наставнической беседы прежде, чем тот успел возразить.

– Ты представляешь, с чем столкнёшься, когда вы вернётесь? – без долгих вступлений весьма суровым тоном поинтересовался он у Джима, который, надо признаться, мыслями был совсем в ином месте. В конце-то концов, никто не говорил, что миссия на Лариане сложится удачно.

– В общих чертах, – признался Кирк, наблюдая за другом, который, тяжко вздохнув, полез в ящик своего стола. Не то что бы у него совсем не было никаких вопросов, но щекотливая тема была не из списка предметов, обсуждаемых с заядлым собутыльником.

– Я не собираюсь просвещать тебя обо всех биологических тонкостях данного процесса, полагаю, вы разберётесь сами, просто прошу – возьми, – Боунз протянул Джиму тюбик без каких-либо опознавательных знаков. Кажется, он тоже испытывал некоторую неловкость в данной ситуации. Их спас навигатор:

– Мы прибыли на место, – интерком оповестил обитателей лазарета, что они достигли финальной точки своего пути.

– Отлично, Чехов, – Джим не глядя схватил предложенный тюбик и запихнул его в карман форменных брюк, – я уже иду.

– Ну, удачи, – меланхолично бросил ему вслед Боунз, и, Кирк был готов держать пари, доктор ему сочувствовал. Но сам Джим не испытывал жалости к себе. Он не чувствовал себя жертвой, идущей на заклание, потому что жертвы обычно не ждали своей участи с тайным предвкушением.

Джим вернулся в собственную каюту и там переоделся в гидрокостюм. С собой он захватил лишь трикодер и коммуникатор, Спока он встретил только в транспортаторной. Вулканец, облачённый в такой же гидрокостюм, что и Джим, уже стоял на принимающей платформе и нервно крутил в руках водолазный шлем, он по-прежнему храбрился и старался скрыть симптомы творящегося с ним безумия, но, судя по всему, процесс уже начал входить в необратимую фазу. При виде капитана Спок тяжело вздохнул и стремительно отвернулся, подтвердив мысли Кирка о том, что изготовители их десантного облачения явно не предусмотрели таких вот экстремальных ситуаций. В гидрокостюме Джим чувствовал себя едва ли не голым, а голодный взгляд Спок только подливал масла в огонь, распаляя в нём искры собственного возбуждения.

– Смотри не потеряй, – Маккой, стоявший тут же в транспортаторной, сделал вид, что ничего не заметил и нацепил на запястье Джима электронный браслет. Второй такой браслет уже висел на руке Спока, и оба устройства были призваны фиксировать физические показатели человека и вулканца, чтобы в случае провала их могли немедленно поднять на корабль. Но Кирк очень надеялся, что этого не потребуется, а потому без лишних колебаний ступил на платформу транспортатоора, перенесшую его и Спока на Лариан.

– Координаты определены верно, Джим, – немедленно доложил ему вулканец, подтвердив тем самым то, что было уже понятно. Чехов отправил их на тот же участок суши, что и несколько месяцев назад, хоть и существенно уменьшившийся в размерах, и Джим ощутил что-то вроде дежавю. Солнце так же тускло светило сквозь облака, водяная взвесь так же стремительно налипла на лицо, чёрная вода уходила к самому горизонту, только Спок рядом с Кирком больше не стремился выглядеть незнакомцем. Они впервые за очень долгое время могли быть самими собой, и, если бы не важность их миссии, Джим потратил бы отведённое им время на личный разговор. Но медлить он уже не мог, а потому активировал трикодер в поисках скрытой бескрайним океаном арки. Она обнаружилась северо-западнее того места, где они сейчас стояли, и Джим готов был зайти в воду, когда его прошила внезапная мысль.

– Спок, ты ведь умеешь плавать?

– Нет, – вулканец покачал головой, но не выглядел так, будто столкнулся с неразрешимой задачей – их и так уже хватало с лихвой, – арка скрыта на относительно небольшой глубине, берег в данном участке пологий, а я модернизировал гидрокостюм таким образом, что могу перемещаться по дну океана так же, как и по поверхности.

– И как тебе это удалось? – поинтересовался Джим, в своём облачении никаких кардинальных изменений он не обнаружил.

– К ногам и по всему телу я прикрепил утяжеляющие пластины. Надо признать, на суше лишний вес приносит некоторый дискомфорт, но в пределах нормы.

– Ясно, понятно, – Джим суетливо кивнул, вожделеющий взгляд чёрных глаз не способствовал здравому мышлению, – в таком случае надеваем шлемы и опускаемся в воду.

– Как скажете, капитан, – отозвался вулканец.

Они сделали шаг. Потом второй. Спок был прав, берег был пологий, не каменистый. Им пришлось пройти ещё несколько десятков метров прежде, чем глубина достигла плеч. В шлемы гидрокостюмов были встроены переговорные датчики, точно такие же, какие Джим использовал при визите на Ксиомор, однако в воду они погружались в гробовом молчании.

– Насколько велики наши шансы? – не выдержал Джим, он был рад, что не видит лица Спока, спрятанного под шлемом, однако испытал облегчение, когда услышал: «безвыигрышных ситуаций не бывает, ведь так?»

Вода окончательно сомкнулась над их головами, минеральные примеси делали воду не просто чёрной, но и достаточно мутной. Плыть дальше приходилось исключительно по показаниям приборов, и Джим был несказанно рад отсутствию хоть сколько-то существенного течения, иначе они потерялись бы в два счёта. К счастью, путь их был недолгим.

– Это здесь, – сообщил вулканец. В мутной воде Джим не мог различить очертаний грандиозного сооружения, которое они искали, но внутренняя вибрация отлично подсказывала, что находилось оно рядом. Мелкие иглы прошивали кожу от макушки до пят, и чем ближе они приближались к арке, тем сильнее ощущалась боль.

– Если это чудо архитектурной мысли нас чуть не убило в первый раз, очевидно, оно сделает это во второй, – проворчал он, смаргивая влагу со слезящихся глаз.

– Действительно, весьма изощрённая пытка, с какой бы целью она не использовалась, – согласился Спок. Но один положительный момент во всём этом всё же имелся: голос вулканца звучал надтреснуто, но испытываемая боль помогала ему оставаться в здравом уме.

– Ладно, чем дольше мы находимся тут, тем больше мучаемся, – Джим послал предупреждающий сигнал на «Энтерпрайз», чтобы Чехов засёк их координаты и в случае отсутствия второго сигнала через две минуты поднял бы их на корабль. – Надо сделать это быстро. Как всё произошло в прошлый раз? Мы зашли под её свод, и она заработала? Наверное, стоит просто повторить алгоритм?

– Я согласен, – голос Спока прозвучал как будто издалека, и Джим постучал по шлему гидрокостюма в глупом стремлении настроить связь.

– Тогда пошли, – сказал он, имея в виду, конечно, вулканца. Самому Кирку приходилось плыть, а не идти, в надежде, что он рано или поздно упрётся в дугу арки.

Но, на удивление, с этим проблем не возникло, уже через несколько секунд он впечатался рукой во что-то гладкое и твёрдое.

– Получилось! – воскликнул Джим и тут же получил подтверждение от Спока. Им всего-то и оставалось обогнуть дуги с двух сторон и расположиться по центру. Чувствуя, как сердце подкатывает к горлу, Джим оттолкнулся от арки и поплыл по направлению к вулканцу. Он знал, что тот был совсем рядом, всё его тело буквально кричало, что расстояние между ними сделалось минимальным. Если что-то и должно было произойти, то именно сейчас. И чутьё Кирка не подвело, но всё равно не подготовило его к масштабу эффекта.

Дуга вспыхнула у самой высокой точки, и Джиму показалось, что океан вокруг него загорелся. Он как будто застыл в эпицентре пожара, и языки пламени вместе с потоками воды омывали его со всех сторон. Свет был настолько ярким, что Кирк инстинктивно зажмурился и... тут же потерял Спока.

Он больше не чувствовал ни жжения, ни дрожи, вулканец мог быть где угодно: и в двух метрах от него, и в десяти.

– Спок!!! – закричал он в динамик связи, но ответа не было. Интерфейс на внутренней стороне шлема взбесился, вместо данных о местности загорелись странные иероглифы, руны древних обитателей планеты. Они загружались лихорадочным потоком, ломая систему, и скоро Джим увидел перед собой только серый экран. Он ослеп и оглох, и уже не представлял, где находится. Сердце стучало как сумасшедшее, отсчитывая минуты под водой, их уже должны были бы поднять на корабль, но ничего не происходило. Вокруг Джима были только океан и холод, и он вдруг с ужасом понял, что в своем самодовольстве упустил главный момент: арку строили существа, наделённые великой силой, им не составило труда нарушить биополя двух инопланетных визитёров, так с чего же он решил, что, выполняя исходную программу, арка позволит им вернуться на «Энтерпрайз»?

Паника накрыла его с головой, и всё, что мог сейчас Кирк - это протягивать в пустоту руки, надеясь почувствовать Спока. Даже боль от чрезмерной близости к вулканцу была лучше, чем это безнадёжное ничто. Он не мог придумать ни одного действенного способа, чтобы выбраться из этой ловушки, и призывать на помощь смекалку тоже было бесполезно.

Ему оставалось только мысленно звать вулканца и ждать, что смертоносная машина поверит их искренности, разберётся с тем, с чем они сами были пока не в силах разобраться. Джим зажмурился, прося всего об одном шансе, и в следующую секунду его правую ладонь поймала рука Спока. Экран водолазного шлема вспыхнул и выдал готовность продолжить работу, а свет, исходящий от арки, наоборот, погас, словно она была всего лишь мёртвым реликтом древней цивилизации. Вулканец подтянул капитана к себе, и Кирк крепко ухватился за плечи старпома, боясь, что снова его потеряет. Их так и подняли на корабль, тесно прижавшихся друг другу, не размыкающих объятья. Но разница давлений не позволила этому продолжаться долго. Кирк со Споком рухнули на принимающую платформу транспортатора, и вода с их гидрокостюмов мутной жижей потекла по инженерной палубе, достигая флотских сапог Маккоя.

– ...двоих прямо со дна океана! – услышал Джим ликующий голос Чехова, когда наконец смог сдёрнуть с головы ставший бесполезным шлем.

– Можешь гордиться этим до старости, – доктор уже жужжал медицинским сканером возле уха Кирка. – Честно говоря, мы думали, что вам кранты, – продолжил Боунз, обращаясь на этот раз к Джиму. – Приборы не могли засечь вас почти пятнадцать минут.

– Да, было дело, – Кирк откашлялся, приспосабливая свои лёгкие к воздуху звездолёта, и не вставая с колен, протянул руки к Споку. Вулканец тоже успел избавиться от шлема и сидел на принимавшей платформе словно в дурмане. Но прикосновение капитана заставило его очнуться, он крепко обнял Джима, устроив свой подбородок в ложбинке рядом с его ключицей. Кирк чувствовал его жаркое дыхание рядом со своим ухом, кожа Спока горела, даже несмотря на то, что они столько времени провели в холодной воде, но Джим не испытывал дискомфорта, каким бы он ни был, это был его Спок. Теперь Джим не мог остановиться, он трогал его лицо, руки, шею, зарывался пальцами в волосы, просто потому что мог это сделать. Он гладил его плечи, игнорируя и критический взгляд Маккоя, и шокированный вид Чехова.

– Ну, ладно, всё, – наконец, прервал их Боунз. Доктор никогда не был поборником нравственности, но отлично понимал, что всё происходящее было предназначено только для двоих, – вам нужно уйти отсюда немедленно, пока это не перешло грань приличий. Джим, вы доберётесь до твоей каюты без провожатых?

Кирк быстро кивнул и помог Споку подняться на ноги.

– Чехов, возвращайся на мостик и вези нас назад к команде, – крикнул он, уже выходя из транспортаторной, и дальше его память превратилась в странную мешанину из прикосновений, объятий и путанных слов. Джим плохо представлял, как они со Споком добрались до его каюты, зато отлично запомнил, что было дальше.

Дверь закрылась за спиной Кирка, но далеко уйти они не смогли. Спок прижал его к металлическим створкам, и Джим не стал сопротивляться, давая понять вулканцу, что не против. Спок смотрел на него жадно, блеск в его глазах говорил о голоде, который можно утолить только одним способом. Длинные пальцы скользнули к губам Джима, очерчивая их контур. Но вулканец справился с собой и стремительно отступил назад, заставив Кирка вновь почувствовать пустоту, которая разделяла их несколько месяцев.

– Если у тебя есть сомнения, – сказал старпом, с силой сжимая дрожащие от волнения пальцы, – то уходи сейчас.

– Нет, – Джим протянул руку и так же как в транспортаторной погладил Спока по щеке, – я был твоим капитаном, был твоим другом, теперь я хочу получить новый статус.

Джим улыбнулся, но вулканец не поддержал его шутки.

– Как мне узнать, что ты делаешь это не только из-за долга?

– А как мне узнать, что ты делаешь это не только из-за физиологии? – парировал Джим. Он мог напомнить, что они прошли испытание на Лариане, и это должно было отмести любые сомнения, но не стал. Сейчас имели значение только их чувства, а не доказательства, предоставленные под давлением. Наверное, Спок думал о чём-то подобном, потому что, тяжело сглотнув, не свернул с болезненной темы.

– Джим, после того, как всё закончится, ты можешь пожалеть о своём решении.

– А ещё я могу завтра умереть, потерять память, попасть в плен. Наша работа слишком непредсказуема, чтобы всерьёз бояться будущего. Давай, просто сделаем то, что необходимо именно сейчас, а потом позаботимся о последствиях.

Джим осознавал, что искушает Спока, и будь вулканец в здравом уме, он отыскал бы сотню доводов против, разбив в пух и прах экспрессивные сентенции Джима. Однако рационально мыслить вулканец не мог, и сердце Кирка с каждым новым ударом отбивало желанное: «Соглашайся, соглашайся, соглашайся».

Он видел, как тяжело Споку противостоять его напору, но вулканец по-прежнему медлил, чтобы дать Джиму больше информации.

– Пон фарр – это процесс без ограничений, но я не причиню тебе вреда. Моя мать была женой моего отца много лет, и они оба проходили через это без ущерба. В конце концов было бы эволюционно необоснованно, если бы процесс репродукции нашего вида был губительным для его участников.

Вулканец взглянул в лицо капитана, надеясь, что тот понимает, но на губах Джима блуждала улыбка.

– Для безумца сейчас ты мыслишь слишком трезво. Спок, тебе не обязательно обосновывать всё логикой.

По правде говоря, сейчас логика только мешала, но Кирк не мог сказать об этом старпому. По крайней мере словами.

– Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты боялся, – признался вулканец.

– Я не боюсь, – ответил Джим и первым поцеловал Спока.

Он понимал, что открывает тем самым дверь туда, откуда не было возврата. Но он не хотел возвращаться. Его корабль всегда летел только вперёд, и они со Споком должны были сделать то же самое. Один раз они уже испугались новых возможностей и забыли то, чему их научила смерть Джима. Но судьба дала им второй шанс, показав, что самым мучительным испытанием оказывается, когда они не могут быть вместе.

Джим с отчаянием вцепился в молнию на гидрокостюме старпома и потянул её вниз, но пальцы не слушались, скользя по гладкому материалу. У Спока получалось лучше – он одним движением стянул амуницию Джима до самых бёдер и вновь пригвоздил его к стене, целуя отчаянно и жарко. До кровати они добрались не скоро, но там их уже не стесняла одежда.

Джим понятия не имел, насколько опытен был Спок в сексуальном плане, но доверился ему без малейших колебаний. Ему нравилась тяжесть его тела, настойчивые движения и нечеловеческая напористость. Сейчас Спок не выверял свои действия с помощью логики, все его прикосновения были отражением инстинкта, такого же древнего, как и планета, которой больше не существовало.

Он целовал губы Джима, гладил его пальцы, ласкал податливое тело и уже не мог думать ни о чём другом. Кирку пришлось самому позаботиться об удобстве, и подарок Маккоя оказался как нельзя кстати. Теперь он был готов ко всему, что захочет Спок, и так, как он этого захочет. Но прежде, чем их тела стали одним целым, вулканец сделал едиными их мысли. Длинные пальцы легли на невидимые точки на лице Джима и что-то яркое, пытливое, родное ворвалось в его сознание. Кирк не сразу понял, что это был разум Спока – разум, не скованный логикой, хладнокровием и неприятием эмоций. Он укутывал тёплым одеялом, обнимал, как великую ценность, и задавал осторожный вопрос: «Можно?» Разве Джим мог ответить ему: «нет»? Спок хотел взять у капитана всё, что тот ему предложит, но и был готов отдать столько, сколько было нужно. Разум не проецировал это в слова, но Джим и так ясно понимал, что это означает: партнёрство, равноценный обмен и любовь – гораздо больше, чем Кирк когда-либо надеялся добиться. И он ответил без колебаний. Тихое «да» эхом пронеслось сквозь их связанные мысли, и в следующую секунду Спок вошёл в тело Джима.

Это не было болезненно, просто неожиданно, и не потребовалось много времени, чтобы неудобство превратилось в удовольствие. Джим чувствовал себя так, словно был зажат между двумя точками чистой радости. Его тело пламенело от движений Спока, а его разум строил связь, которой не было аналогов. Она была мягче, чем выдох, сильнее, чем рукопожатие, и важнее, чем что-либо во вселенной. Она была причиной и следствием, целью и истоком, привязанностью нового уровня, которую только стоило познать. Джим всё пытался дать ей имя или вообразить, что она означает. Но только когда они со Споком добрались до вершины и вместе рухнули за барьер удовольствия, он понял, кем она сделала их с вулканцем: братьями, друзьями, любовниками, супругами. Навеки связанными и неразделимыми.

Уже позже, когда они лежали в постели и просто смотрели друг на друга, впитывая кожей спокойствие и негу, Спок признался Джиму:

– Я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось.

– Я тоже, – ответил Кирк с тёплой улыбкой. Он дотронулся до лица вулканца и очертил пальцами острое ухо.

Спок опустил взгляд, будто сомневаясь в чём-то, но Джим точно знал, что старпом его просто дразнит.

– В любом случае, до встречи с экипажем осталось какое-то время. У нас есть ещё несколько часов в запасе, – сказал вулканец, и Джим рассмеялся счастливым смехом.

– Нет, – вновь улыбнулся он и, взъерошив и так уже взлохмаченные волосы Спока, добавил:

– Теперь у нас есть гораздо больше.


End file.
